


Morning Light

by fandomimaginesforall



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomimaginesforall/pseuds/fandomimaginesforall
Summary: You have three terrible friends and one great one (who you are also stupidly in love with but that’s neither here nor there)





	Morning Light

Dave hitched your arm over his shoulder, grunting with the effort of keeping you upright. You didn’t seem nearly so concerned, in fact you seemed more than happy to let yourself fall flat on the sidewalk. He cursed under his breath, letting out a breathy laugh when you gasped, as if offended by his language.

You, Dave and Luis had made a huge sale at work that day and had decided to go out to celebrate. Scott had joined you for a little while but needed to get up early to collect Cassie from soccer practise. Kurt was the only one of your friends who hadn’t been able to make it. He was off sick, holed up at home with a terrible cold. He had maintained that Russians did _not_ get sick for about two days before they finally made him go home.

You had been not-so-subtley disappointed that he wasn’t there that evening. Any chance to hang out with Kurt outside of work was worth its weight in gold to you. The others could tell you missed him and knew that it was far bigger than just a friend missing a friend, so they’d tried to take your mind off it. With drinks.

Now, Dave was stuck with you. Arguably the least drunk out of the three of you, he’d volunteered to help you home whilst Luis hailed a taxi for himself and a girl he’d met in the bar. It was only when Dave got halfway down the street, both of you laughing raucously at nothing, that he realised he didn’t actually know where you lived.

His own house was halfway across town so he steered you in the direction of the office. It was so early now, they might as well just camp out there till the morning. There was a sofa in the back room and it was warm enough, they should be fine. But you were getting heavier and heavier as the trek lagged on and he couldn’t afford a taxi. Dave could barely keep himself upright at this point. But then he saw a familiar house and an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Kurt stumbled down the hall to the intercom, blearily pushing his thumb and finger into the corners of his eyes to rid them of sleep. He groaned as the buzzer cut through the air again, right through his flu-riddled head. He pressed the button on the intercom and demanded to know who had the audacity to ring his doorbell at this time in the morning, but all he got was gabbled chattering. He would’ve just turned around and gone back to bed if he hadn’t recognised the voices.

He took the stairs slowly, worried that he might trip in his state, and yanked open the front door. Kurt almost had to lean back at the wall of happy noise that hit him.

“Heeeeey, look who’s here!” you cried, grinning from ear to ear. Even in your drunken state, your heart skipped at the sight of him.

Dave grunted when you stumbled and made a mental note to tease you tomorrow about your knees literally going weak around Kurt. He raised his free hand, giving a little wave. “Hey, Kurt.”

“It’s three in the morning,” Kurt grumbled, leaning against the door frame with a sigh.

Dave grinned. “We had a good time, what can I say.”

Kurt gave him a look. Yes, that was abundantly clear. He turned to you, smiling slightly at the dopey, happy, inebriated look on your face. “Hello, krasotka.”

You beamed back at him and Dave had to stop you falling onto his chest. “Hey, baby, how’re you?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned back to Dave. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. Just a little drunk, is all.”

“I am not drunk.” You shifted in Dave’s arms. “Watch this...” You tried to put your finger on your nose but missed.

Dave laughed, already beginning to sober up. “Say your ABCs backwards.”

“Z, Y, X, your _mum_.”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt chuckled, holding out his hands to take you from Dave. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“Mmm, fine by me, handsome.” You happily fell into him, not noticing his pink cheeks as you wrapped an arm around his back.

Kurt struggled to keep you upright, he was so much taller than you that he had to bend down, making his pounding head swim.

“Look after her,” Dave said, already walking down the front steps of Kurt’s apartment building. “She’s gonna have one hell of a headache in a few hours.”

Kurt watched him leave. He suddenly realised that Dave had never asked, nor had you, and he had never asked any questions, he’d just taken you in without a second thought.

You hung off him like a monkey in a tree, your head buried in his chest. You breathed him in, enjoying his smell, his warmth, the soft material of his sleep shirt. You could stay there forever.

Kurt sighed to himself and shut his front door. Moving as carefully as he could, he guided you down the hall, thanking his lucky stars that he lived on the ground floor and wouldn’t have to help you up any stairs.

As you wandered through Kurt’s dark house, you leaned against him, perhaps a little more than necessary. “I love it when you call me whatever it is you said,” you mumbled, only vaguely aware that you were slurring your words. “I should learn Russian. It’s a great language.” You patted his chest. “Well done.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you.”

“‘S very sexy. And we could have secret conversations.”

“We could.”

“Let’s start right now. Lesson one, go!”

“It’s too late for class now, lyubimaya. We’ll start tomorrow.” Kurt pushed open his bedroom door then led you inside. He carefully sat you down on the edge of the bed, hoping you’d be able to stay upright whilst he got you comfortable.

“That’s a good one too,” you said softly, suddenly feeling a lot calmer now that you were in the dark and quiet. “Lyubimaya. I like that. And all the other nicknames as well.”

“Really?” Kurt bent down to gather up his discarded duvet and groaned softly when his head reverberated like a bell. He was still very ill, he should be resting, but he’d be damned if he didn’t put you first. “Usually you hate it,” Kurt went on, heading into the bathroom to grab you a bucket, just in case.

“‘S lying, I didn’t want you to think I liked you or anything.”

“That’s very sweet, Y/N.”

You watched him, unknowingly swaying gently forwards and backwards. Kurt placed the bucket down beside your feet, then a glass of water on the bedside table. You realised that he was wearing glasses. You’d never seen them before, you weren’t even aware that he wore contacts.

“I do like you, you know,” you murmured. He looked up and met your gaze, bleary as you both were. “You’re such a good friend, Kurt.”

He gazed at you for a moment, and you wondered what he would say next, but whatever it was, he seemed to change his mind. Kurt straightened up, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“You’re my good friend too,” he said quietly. He carefully laid you down on the bed, making sure your head was comfortable and that your glass of water was within reach. You closed your eyes, reluctant to go to sleep but unable to fight the fatigue creeping through your body.

“You have lovely eyes,” you said, just to keep the conversation going.

“Again, thank you.”

“You’re pretty hot, too, but don’t tell anyone I said that.” You’d always been a chatty, affectionate drunk, you’d never dream of saying these things to Kurt sober. In fact, you were hardly aware of what you’d just said.

Kurt paused, rolling you words around in his head, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say, but he ended up drawing a blank. All he could do was smile affectionately down at you, moving your hair out of your face. “Goodnight, solnishko.”

“Goodnight, Kurt.”

* * *

 

The next morning, you awoke to the sun streaming through the window and a bird singing somewhere outside in a tree. It was horrible. You groaned and turned over, pressing your face into the pillow to block out the light.

It was several minutes before you felt able to move, and several more before you realised you had no idea where you were. You cautiously rose from the bed, staggering across the room. You were still in your clothes, _thank_ God, but you’d somehow managed to kick your shoes off.

You wandered through the house, following the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and ended up in a small kitchen. The bright morning sunlight hit your eyes and you hissed, shielding your face.

“Oh, _God_.”

“Good morning.”

You lowered your hand, blinking like you were seeing for the first time. Kurt was sat at the table, reading a newspaper, coffee mug in one hand.

“You look breathtaking,” he said, smirking.

You groaned again and stepped into the kitchen, hands outstretched to help you find your way. “Stop yelling,” you grumbled, sliding into a seat and immediately resting your head in your hands.

“Here.”

You heard something slide across the table and looked up to see he’d made coffee for you too. You could’ve kissed him.

“Oh, you’re too good to me, Kurt.” You pulled the mug into your hands, sighing happily as it warmed your skin. It was only then that you realised he’d given up his bed for you. He’d probably spent the night on the couch. Then you remembered that he was still pretty sick. Your heart swelled, touched that he would sacrifice his own comfort for yours.

Kurt’s newspaper lay forgotten on the table. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. You with your nightmarish hair and your smudged make-up and your clothes all askew and your sleepy smile and your hazy eyes - you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Ya lyublyu tebya,” he said, knowing you wouldn’t be able to understand him.

You sipped your coffee, smiling ruefully back at him. “What does that one mean?”

Kurt gazed at you for a moment then smiled. He got up from his seat and went to dig through the cupboards for something that resembled breakfast.

“It means you should eat, we have work in few hours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> • krasotka - beautiful girl  
> • lyubimaya - darling/beloved  
> • solnishko -sunshine   
> • Ya lyublyu tebya - I am in love with you


End file.
